deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magolor
Magolor ' is the main antagonist and final boss of the video game, ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Magolor vs Antasma * Magolor vs Bill Cipher * Bowser vs Magolor * '''Count Bleck vs. Magolor (Completed) * Magolor VS Demigra * Dimentio vs Magolor * Flowey vs Magolor * Magolor VS Giygas * Magolor vs Marx * Magolor VS Rosalina (Completed) * Sans vs Magolor (Completed) * Thanos vs Magolor (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Kirby's Soul Bosses Battle Royale * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Warlock * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bardock * Dante * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Frieza * Goku Black * Hades (Saint Seiya) * Jafar * Kamek (Super Mario Bros.) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Mephisto * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon * Sailor Saturn * Spawn * Superman (DC) * Ultron * Exodia * Whis History Not much is known about Magolor's past other than him living on Halcandra. The first that's known of him is when he stole the Lor Starcutter, used it to attack Landia, and attempted to steal the Master Crown. He lost this fight and ended up crashing in Dreamland. Kirby and his friends found Magolor and decided to help him fix his ship, unaware of his evil intentions. Almost the entire population of Planet Popstar is wiped out inadvertently in order to acquire the missing pieces. After fixing the Lor, Magolor takes Kirby and friends to Halcandra, where he has them fight and defeat Landia. After this, Magolor takes possession of the Master Crown and threatens to take control of the universe. With the help of Landia, Kirby and friends are able to defeat Magolor and destroy the Master Crown, resulting in Magolor being consigned to a dimension beyond time and space, though he escaped. After that, Magolor presumably stopped being evil. Equipment Lor Starcutter File:Lor Starcutter.png|Lor Starcutter MangaLorStarcutter.jpg|in the Mo~Pupu! Manga Lor Starcutter (Evil).png|Evil Lor Starcutter Lor Starcutter EX.png|Lor Starcutter EX The Lor Starcutter is a Halcandran spaceship that Magolor stole from Dangerous Dinner. Features * Travels at speeds faster than light ** Capable of time travel. (Source.) * Has a mind of its own and can fly by itself. Attacks * Can shoot dark star projectiles from its emblem. ** Can shoot up to 5 stars in a single shot. * Can throw its twin wings like boomerangs. ** Can aim at close range or long range. ** It can also throw both wings at once. * Can project its oars as spears and fire them at the enemy one at a time. * Can project a tornado from its mast. * Shoots blue orbs that fly straight. * Shoots red orbs that home in on the enemy. Lor EX * Does everything the regular Lor does. * Its stars are slightly bigger. * It its twin wings stay in the air longer. * Its tornado is longer. * Now also shoots yellow orbs that attack from the side. * Can also shoot its red and blue orbs at the same time. * It attacks faster than the old Lor. * Becomes more unpredictable. Abilities * Can surround itself in a force-field. * It can open inter-dimensional tunnels. Other * Can be summoned by Magolor through a portal. * Can be controlled by Magolor directly. * It'll lose its power source and its parts if it's damaged too heavily. Master Crown File:Master Crown.png|The Master Crown Master Crown (Landia EX).png|Worn by Landia EX Master Crown (Magolor).png|Worn by Magolor Master Crown (Magolor EX).png|Worn by Magolor EX Master Crown (Magolor Phase 2).png|Worn by Magolor Soul Master Crown (Magolor Soul).png|Worn by Magolor Soul EX * Gives Magolor greater powers. * Was established by Magolor, the game and Nintendo to have infinite power. (むげん = infinite, 無限 = infinite.) ** If Magolor is defeated, the crown crumbles releasing him unharmed. * Controls the species known as Doomers. * Is totally alive. * Has limited shape-shifting. Base Magolor * Able to survive and escape from a dimension beyond space and time. (Here, and here the original Japanese text.) * Can fly * Can create portals to either teleport or summon spikes * Can summon enemies & obstacles. ** Enemies include Blade Knight, Cerulean, Gordo, Sparky, Scarfy, Juckle, Elec, Hot Head, Sir Kibble, Waddle Doo, Bowby, Flamer, Owgulf, Gemra, Snowl, Waddle Dee, Halcandran Bowby, Bronto Burt, Halcandran Bronto Burt, Chilly, giant Blade Knight, Cappy, Water Galbo, Halcandran Waddle Dee, Needlous, & Sodory. ** Obstacles include giant gears, smaller gears, Coldtzo, & Volttzo. ** Can also summon the Lor Starcutter & an Ultra Sword * Can summon & shoot fireballs. * Can shoot homing balls of electricity. * Can put up a forcefield ** Will break after enough hits * Can throw explosive Gem Apples * Can create black holes * Magolor is a smooth talker. * Fast enough to keep up with and race Kirby. * Experienced in building amusement parks. * Can perform a spinning technique that propels him forward & damages enemies. Magolor w/ Master Crown * Can take attacks from Meta Knight. * Can summon enemies through the use of portals. * Durability Negation with some of his attacks. * Can shoot blue fireballs. * Can create and throw large orbs of electricity. ** Each orb was strong enough to take down each of Landia's individual bodies with one hit each. * Creates purple puddles on the ground that grow into tall spikes. * Can control the Lor Starcutter's movements like a puppet. ** Shown to possess telekinesis. * Fast enough to outpace Landia while flying backwards. * Creates interdimensional portals. ** Portals can be used to summon enemies like Sphere Doomers, Lanzers, Super Blade Knight, Halcandran Waddle Dees, Hot Heads, Super Hot Heads, Super Waddle Doo, Waddle Doo, Blowfish, & Sodory. * Can access his EX form at will. * Matter Manipulation. * Pocket Reality Manipulation ** Can bend the fabric of the Universe and use it as a weapon. * Mind Control. ** Took control of the Doomers. * Power Nullification ** Can remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a simple incantation. ** Though he only bothered doing this when fighting against Kirby's Super Abilities. * Can create wormholes. * Can create a vacuum vortex that pulls in enemies. ** Ignores the invincibility of Stone Kirby and Leaf Kirby. ** Removes Kirby's Copy Ability. * Teleports often, making him hard to hit. * Air Manipulation. * Spams his projectiles. * Can shoot giant lasers. ** Bypasses Kirby's guard. * Can create energy shields capable of holding back Kirby's normal arsenal. ** Kirby could only destroy the shield by using his Super Abilities. ** The shield is made up of 5 parts that need to be broken individually. ** It also reflects weak projectiles ** If every piece of his shield is destroyed, Magolor can restore one of the pieces. *** Though this takes time and it leaves Magolor open to attack and a possible finishing blow. * Attacks faster when he's desperate. * Strong enough to repel the Ultra Sword. ** Even though he was on his last leg. * Becomes Magolor Soul when defeated. Magolor Soul powers * When transforming shows to have High-Mid Regeneration. * Capable of turning the fabric of the universe itself into a weapon. * Controlled directly by the Master Crown. * Retains most of his old abilities, or a variation of them. * Advanced reality warping. * Scientikinesis (Matter and Reality manipulation relates here) * Levitation. * Matter Manipulation. * Spatial Manipulating. * Durability Negation with some of his attacks. * Resistance to black holes. * Can summon enemies or objects out of thin air, juggle them, and throw them at the enemy. ** Enemies include Sparky, red snakes, Halcandran Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Blowfish, Hot Heads, Lanzers, Gordos, Gemra, Blade Knight, & Sodory. ** Objects include missiles & apples. * Can create portals that grow long spikes out of them. * Can create a portal, go inside, create to more portals, come out of one the portals, ram into the opponent, exit through the other portal, create to more portals, repeats the process, and returns to the area. ** Bypasses Kirby's guard. * Wormhole creation. * Limitless stamina. * Energy projection. * Weapon Mastery. * Can create, change or alter reality. * Could remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a single clap. ** Only felt the need to do this against Kirby's Super Abilities. * His vacuum vortex, now resembling a black hole, causes the entire battlefield to swirl. * Can fire his giant lasers through his portals to cover several areas of the battlefield at a time. * Dark versions of Kirby's Super Abilities. ** Ultra Sword: Creates two large, dark Ultra Swords in his hands and makes two large, slow slashes with them. *** Bypasses Kirby's guard. ** Monster Flame: Fires two, dark blue Monster Flames from his hands and has them attack the enemy. *** Bypasses Kirby's Guard. ** Flare Beam: Charges himself with energy before enveloping himself in a ball of purple electricity and slowly moving around. Eventually, he'll zoom away then charge into the enemy before turning back to normal. *** He's vulnerable to attack whilst charging. *** Bypasses Kirby's guard. Magolor EX * Same as Magolor with the Master Crown, but faster and more powerful. ** Electric orbs are now red and are shot considerably faster. *** He can also shoot them through wormholes to surprise opponents. *** The electric orbs can also multiply up to 6 times. ** His spikes are now green and spiky. ** His fireballs are now bigger & faster. ** Now summons Ice Doomers which are bigger & faster than the regular Sphere Doomers he used to summon. ** His vacuum vortex deals more damage than before. ** His giant laser is bigger and stronger than before. ** Including the enemies he could previously summon, he can now summon Blade Knight & Super Chilly. ** Including the objects he could previously summon, he can now summon a hammer imbued with the power of the Grand Hammer. * Wind manipulation. * Superior to Landia EX who wasn't holding back as established in future games. Magolor Soul EX * Same as Magolor Soul, but faster & more powerful. ** Vacuum vortex now sucks in enemies faster. *** Distorts the area around it when in effect, but changes everything back to normal afterwards. ** Including the enemies he could previously summon, he can now summon yellow snakes, & Armored Halcandran Waddle Dees,. ** Spikes from portals are now spiky. ** Electric orbs are now faster. ** Giant laser is now bigger. ** Ultra Sword: Summons two icy versions of Galaxia, slashes twice with both swords individually, then slashes with both swords at once. ** Flare Beam: Gathers energy and surrounds himself in dark electricity while also making another giant ball of electricity which functions the same as Magolor's. ** Monster Flame: Summons two cyan blue Monster Flames and has them attack the enemy. * Grand Hammer+Snow Bowl: Summons a Grand Hammer made of ice and slams it on the ground, creating two shock waves along the ground which leave snow and ice spikes in their wake. The attack also causes large, sharp icicles to fall from the sky. ** The snow slows down enemies, but it eventually goes away. * Flips the opponents perspective upside-down, making it harder for them to dodge his attacks. ** He eventually changes it back. * Superior to Landia EX. Feats * Manipulated and tricked Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee to assist him to receive the Master Crown. * Can take hits from Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia. * Able to survive, move and escape from a dimension beyond space and time in his base form. * He keeps up with the Lor Starcutter. * Regenerated from being blown into pieces. * Built multiple theme parks in different worlds. Faults * If the crown is destroyed he loses his power. * He's vulnerable to attack when charging energy for his Dark Flare Beam. * He's vulnerable to attack when he's regenerating his shield. * After losing his absolute power he lost his megalomania and decided to live in peace without desiring power (like this guy for a time). Gallery Magolor_in_the_dimension_beyond_space_and_time.png|Random drawing of Magolor in the dimension beyond space and time Magolor swallowed by the infinite power of Master Crown.png|"Swallowed by the infinite power of Master Crown" Marxandmag.jpg|Marx and Magolor pranking Kirby Sellermagolor.png|Magolor in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Magolor without ambition.png|Magolor being Magolor. Solid character development with Magolor.png|Magolor stop being green. MagolorEXani.gif| Magolor K20AE.jpg|Kirby20thAnniversaryEncyclopediaMagolor MagolorSoul K20AE.jpg|Kirby20thAnniversaryEncyclopediaMagolorSoul |} Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kirby Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Possessed combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shield Users Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants With Weapons